


The Inevitability of Surrender

by fembuck



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Prison Sex, Secret Relationship, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By chance, Erica finds herself alone with Franky one night, and the inevitable happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitability of Surrender

It was inevitable.  As winter gave way to spring, as consciousness gave way to slumber, as night gave way to day, a part of Erica had always known that one day reason would give way to desire and she would surrender to the feelings Franky aroused in her.  She was certain of it, and that certainty both terrified and tantalized her. 

Her world had been divided into hostile camps.  There was what was right and proper and acceptable, and then there was what she wanted, what was honest and exciting and so very inappropriate. 

Nature versus nurture, instinct versus reason, need versus correctness. 

Erica was at war with herself. 

Breeding, social norms and professionalism had won out in the encounters she’d had with Franky so far, but always inside of her was the longing to give in, to relax; to _finally_ do what she wanted to do instead of doing what was expected of her.  Despite the small battles she continued to win, there was a constant yearning inside of Erica to lose the war, because as much as she fought against it, she _craved_ Franky.   She wanted her.  Oh, god how she wanted her.  She _ached_ with wanting.  It kept her from sleep, and when she was able to sleep, it jarred her awake, making her gasp, leaving her wet and trembling. 

The constant struggle was exhausting.  The effort it took to hold herself still around Franky, to hold herself back, was enormous.  Constantly having to school her features, being in perpetual fear of looking at Franky too long or smiling at Franky too widely was a great strain.  And beyond the mental and emotional toll it took on her, her attraction to Franky was actually physically uncomfortable at times.  She spent hours, sometimes even her entire work day, in a state of arousal, wet and throbbing and horribly aware of it.  It was worse on the days when she actually had contact with Franky, but it was there even on days when they did not meet because physical distance didn’t keep Erica’s thoughts from turning to Franky, from wondering about her, from fantasizing about her.

The pushing and pulling, the constant struggle, it couldn’t go on forever.  Of that Erica was sure.  Eventually something had to give.  It was inevitable.  And deep down, deep inside of her in that small, reviled area of person’s mind delegated for uncomfortable truths, Erica knew that it would be her who gave in.  She knew that one day, Franky would crook her fingers at her and she would part the velvet curtain and follow her.

xxx

The hallways were silent but for the click of Erica’s heels on the gleaming white floors and the faint hum of the fluorescent lights above.  Fletch walked beside her as she strode down the hallway, a clipboard clutched in her hand.  It was late and she was tired, but she couldn’t let it show.  She was the one who had ordered the weekly inspections so she couldn’t show any signs of weakness in regards to them.  Fletch could yawn and drag his feet, but as management she had to look pristine and alert as ever.  As governor, she had to set an example. 

Just outside of the laundry room, Fletch’s walkie crackled to life and they stopped walking.  Fletch’s back was to her as he responded to the call, so Erica took the opportunity to allow her façade to crack for a moment.  She brought her right hand up to face and scrubbed at her eyes tiredly.  She needed a cup of coffee, or a pot, or even better, an IV drip that injected the caffeine directly into her veins.

“Go ahead,” Erica said a minute later, standing straight once more; a small, friendly smile touching her lips when Fletch turned to face her. 

“The inspection—” Fletch began, glancing to the side towards the doors that led to the laundry room.

“It can wait,” Erica said lightly, waving her hand easily.  “Go help Will and then clock out.”

She’d finish the inspection herself without the stress of having to maintain her professional mask.  It was but the work of a few minutes, and with all of the women already in the mess for their evening meal, the laundry room posed no danger to her.

“Are you sure?” Fletch asked, his brows knitting together slightly as he observed her.

Erica’s smile widened a fraction and she allowed a little more openness into her gaze.

“I’m sure,” she replied, reaching out to touch his arm reassuringly, “Really.”

Fletch hesitated for a second, then he nodded and turned, heading towards the mess where Will was stationed to lend an extra set of eyes.

Erica remained rooted firmly in place for a few moments, watching Fletch as he walked away, and then, when he was finally out of sight, she sighed tiredly and allowed her shoulders to relax.

“Right,” she murmured to herself.  “Let’s get this over with then,” she sighed as she turned and slumped towards the laundry room door.

xxx

Erica had just finished looking over the last machine on her list when she heard a faint creaking noise and looked up from the clipboard in her hand.

“Hello?” she called out.

The laundry room was lit, but dimly.  Wentworth was trying to be greener, and the week before she’d sent around a memo about energy conservation.  She was regretting it a bit now as she squinted into the relative darkness, and she made a mental note to revisit and revise the new policy.

Laughter met Erica’s question and a shiver of excitement ran through her. 

She knew that laugh.

Erica’s skin tingled slightly as she turned to look in the direction the voice had come from.  A moment later, Franky Doyle came into view and Erica’s heart jumped, sending a rush of adrenaline through her system.

“Ms. Davidson,” Franky drawled, grinning as if she didn’t have a care in the world. 

It was classic Franky.  She was always swaggering, always confident, always on the prowl.

The sight of her and the sound of her voice made Erica’s nipples begin to ache.

“Are you all alone down here?” Franky inquired, turning her head to the left and then to right, playfully looking for guards that she knew weren’t there.

“Hello, Franky,” Erica breathed out tiredly, ignoring the brunette’s question as she brought the clipboard in her hand up to her chest and then protectively wrapped her arms around it. 

“This is a bit unorthodox,” Franky drawled, walking closer to Erica as she gestured vaguely at the emptiness of the room.  “It’s not exactly the most picturesque place for a stroll, is it?”

“I’m hardly out for a stroll,” Erica replied primly, tapping the back of the clipboard she still had clutched against her.   “Carrying out inspections is part of the job.”

“Alone?” Franky asked without missing a beat, arching a dark, amused eyebrow at Erica.

Erica’s eyes shifted to the side, scanning the room even though she knew it was empty aside from herself and Franky.  It was so dim in there, and Franky was standing so close to her.  Usually there was a barrier between them, a desk, a table, a fence, a courtyard, or the watchful eyes of others.  But, as Franky had pointed out, they were alone now and there was nothing to keep Franky from reaching out and touching her. 

The thought made Erica’s body flush with heat, and she felt a pulse between her legs.

“You’re supposed to be in the mess,” Erica finally said, turning to meet Franky’s eyes.

Her voice was a bit scratchier than she would have liked, but it was firm and steady, as was her gaze.

“Hmm,” Franky hummed, now no more than a few meters from Erica.  “So I am.  I guess we’re both breaking the rules tonight,” she continued, smiling again.  “Not so different after all, it would seem,” she drawled as she came to a stop in front of Erica, a lazy smile still touching her lips.

The pressure between Erica’s legs increased as Franky studied her with that indolent grin and Erica couldn’t stop herself from shifting her stance slightly.  She didn’t want to do it, she knew that squirming was a tell-tale sign of arousal, but she had to shift, she had to get some relief from the aching between her legs.

“What are you doing in here, Franky?” Erica asked impatiently, tilting her head to the side reprovingly as she looked at the other woman.

Franky was quiet for a few seconds as she studied Erica’s face, then she turned her head to the side and began to scan the room.  She stalked off to the left a moment later, and a few seconds after that she returned to her spot in front of Erica, now holding a blue zip-up hoodie.

“Forgot this,” Franky said, holding the hoodie up in front of Erica, “Had to come get it.  Sleeping alone, you know, it can get cold at night,” she continued, a gentle suggestiveness in her tone as she gazed at Erica.

They were silent for a few seconds as they stood watching each other, and then Erica breathed in deeply and looked away, breaking the intimate gaze Franky had initiated.

“I’ll talk to maintenance,” Erica murmured wryly, drawing the clipboard away from her chest so that she could look down at it, giving herself something to look at that wasn’t Franky’s beautiful, tempting face.  “It’s possible there’s an issue with the thermostat,” she continued in the same wry tone.

Franky smiled in response and then tilted her head back as she laughed.

“There it is,” Franky breathed out a few seconds later, her voice gentle again as she focused her gaze on Erica once more.  “I knew you still had a sense of humor buried in there somewhere,” she went on, her voice taking on a teasing edge as her lips began to curve up.

Despite herself, Erica looked up and over at Franky, and when she saw the playful look on the brunette’s face she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“You don’t do that enough,” Franky said softly, her voice thoughtful and a little sad.

“What?” Erica asked, her expression becoming serious once more as she looked at Franky questioningly.

“Smile,” Franky replied, offering Erica a small one of her own.  “You’re such a serious little governor,” she went on in a playfully gloomy voice as she made an exaggeratedly sad face at Erica.

She looked absolutely ridiculous screwing her face up that way, and once again, Erica found herself smiling at Franky, her eyes shining with genuine amusement for a few seconds before her mind caught up with her body and she realized what she was doing. 

“I smile enough,” Erica murmured looking away from Franky again.

Franky started to laugh.

“You don’t,” she said, her tone pleasant and congenial despite the fact that she was disagreeing with Erica.

“I do,” Erica replied, turning towards Franky again despite the fact that she had just deliberately looked away.

She could never seem to force her eyes off of Franky for long.  They were drawn to Franky, just like the rest of her was.

“Not,” Franky replied teasingly.

“Do,” Erica retorted playfully, another smile inching its way onto her lips as she stared at Franky.

“I suppose it just doesn’t seem that way,” Franky breathed out, her gaze gentling and her smile turning tender as she looked at Erica.  “No one could ever see that smile enough.  To be denied it at all feels like a punishment.”

“Franky,” Erica sighed tiredly, though she was more frustrated with herself for the rush of yearning and affection Franky’s words conjured inside of her than she was with Franky for speaking them.

“Yes?” Franky drawled.

“Stop it,” Erica breathed out uncomfortably, shifting again despite her best intentions.

“Stop what?”

“You know what,” Erica said pointedly, her gaze narrowing a little as she glanced over at the brunette.

“If that’s what you want, you’re going to have to stop being you,” Franky replied softly, her voice and expression serious as she gazed at Erica with so much tenderness it made the blonde’s heart ache.

Erica breathed in deeply, the earnestness of Franky’s response bringing her up short.  She blinked and for a moment she just stood there, her chest rising and falling deeply and her lips slightly parted as she gazed at Franky.

“You should head back to the mess,” Erica said finally, looking down, looking away, afraid that she would lose herself if she looked into Franky’s eyes any longer.  “They’re going to note your absence if you’re gone for much longer.”

“Let them,” Franky breathed out, shrugging before she inched slightly closer to Erica.

“Franky,” Erica breathed out exasperatedly.

“Erica,” Franky retorted, mimicking Erica’s exasperation.

“Ms. Davidson,” Erica corrected automatically.

Franky rolled her eyes.

“It’s just the two of us down here,” Franky drawled, stepping infinitesimally closer to Erica.  “I don’t think the steam press cares how familiar I am,” she continued, lowering her voice teasingly, as if she was sharing a secret with Erica.

“I care,” Erica muttered before she could think better of it.

She needed her rules.  She needed her regulations.  She needed the watchful eyes of others to keep her from falling to her knees between Franky’s legs.

Her words brought a smile to Franky’s lips.

“That’s not what I—” Erica began, but her words were cut short when Franky reached out and lightly brushed her fingers across Erica’s cheek.

Erica breathed in sharply at the contact and her eyelashes fluttered. 

Erica’s sex throbbed and clenched and she suddenly became horribly aware of the fact that she was wet.

“Isn’t it?” Franky asked, stroking the back of her fingers gently over Erica’s cheek.

Erica’s heart started to pound beneath her breast and she had to struggle to stop her eyes from closing contently as Franky caressed her cheek again.

“No,” Erica breathed out raggedly, pulling her head back, out of Franky’s reach, before she took a shaky step back and put some distance between them.

“So, you don’t care about me at all?” Franky asked, staying where she was, giving Erica the space she wanted.  “I could die tomorrow and you wouldn’t even bat an eyelash?”

“Oh for God’s sake, Franky,” Erica exclaimed, her eyes flashing irritably as she looked over at the brunette.  “Of course I would care if something happened to you.  I’m not made of ice, despite the rumors.  You’re under my care … _all_ of you are,” Erica continued, calming slightly, remembering herself.  “The safety and well-being of all of the women here are important to me.  I don’t want harm to come to anyone at Wentworth.”

“Beautiful deflection,” Franky breathed out, shaking her head at Erica.  “The indignation was a nice touch.  Really helped to sell it,” she went on, studying Erica critically and looking unimpressed with what she saw.

Erica’s back straightened and her eyes narrowed.

“Report back to the mess.”

“Naw,” Franky breathed out, smiling as she shook her head defiantly from side to side.

She dropped the hoodie she’d been holding onto the floor and then took a step closer to Erica, moving into the blonde’s personal space.

“Franky,” Erica said tensely.

“If you want me gone,” Franky began softly, “call someone down here to move me,” she continued, holding Erica’s eyes as she reached for the walkie clipped to Erica’s belt and plucked it off. 

She pushed the walkie into Erica’s free hand and then backed off a fraction of an inch, leaving enough room between them for Erica to lift her hand up if she wanted to.

“I don’t want to have to do that, Franky,” Erica said, her voice a little more breathless than she would have liked.  “It wouldn’t be good for you if I have to do that.”

Franky shrugged and then moved closer, closing the small space she had put between them.

“If you don’t do it, I’m going to kiss you,” Franky told Erica, her voice deathly serious as she held the blonde’s eyes. 

“Franky,” Erica sighed.

“I’m going to kiss you,” Franky repeated, her voice low and rough, as her eyes dropped down to contemplate Erica’s lips.  “If you don’t want that, call someone now.”

Erica breathed in shakily and then looked down at the walkie in her hand.  Franky was warning her.  She was giving her a choice.  If she wanted what was happening between them to end, if she wanted to go back to her orderly, proper, acceptable world, all she had to do was lift her hand up.  She knew that Franky would let her.  Franky was brash and aggressive, but she was not the sort of woman to force herself on someone. She had always been flirtatious with Erica, but she had never been untoward.  Franky had left the decision up to her.  The choice was hers.

Erica’s heart began to beat faster.

“I don’t want to get you in trouble,” Erica breathed out, stalling for time, trying to push the inevitable off for a few seconds longer.

“I’m already in trouble,” Franky breathed out, sounding a little bewildered as she shook her head from side to side.  “I was in trouble the moment I walked into your office and you smiled at me,” she continued softly, a gentle smile touching her lips as she focused her eyes on Erica again.  “I’m in trouble every time I see you, every time I hear your voice.”  She smiled wider.  “I’m in trouble every time I hear your name.”

Erica’s eyes closed and she breathed in deeply, struggling to control the powerful waves of lust and warmth that were coursing through her.

“Erica,” Franky said when Erica continued to simply stand there with her eyes closed and her breathing laboured.

 Erica opened her eyes, and when she met Franky’s she knew that the desire she felt was writ naked in her gaze.

“Put those things down,” Franky breathed out, her eyes dropping to take in the clipboard in Erica’s left hand and the walkie in her right.

Erica took a shuddering breath and then crouched down, depositing the items on the floor.

“It’s time,” Franky said softly when Erica straightened up to her full height.

Franky stepped forward again then, moving into Erica’s personal space once more, and Erica breathed out tremulously.  Franky leaned in, moving with deliberate slowness, giving Erica a chance to pull away if she wanted to.  Erica stayed where she was, waiting, wanting to surrender so badly that it made her dizzy.

The moment Franky’s lips brushed against hers, Erica sighed in relief and reached out for Franky, drawing the brunette against her, clutching at Franky as she eagerly met her lips.

They kissed for a long time, Erica’s hands clutching at Franky desperately, holding her close as their mouths met again and again.  They kissed like it was the end of the world and they would never have an opportunity to taste each other again.  They kissed desperately, panting into each other’s mouths before attacking with lips, and teeth and tongue again.  They kissed like they needed each other to live.

Franky’s hips arched, pushing into Erica, driving her back against the workbench a meter behind her. 

Erica moaned into Franky’s mouth and then tilted her head back, allowing herself to be directed as Franky’s lips began to kiss, and lick and suck at her neck.

Erica’s world narrowed.  She lost time.  Everything was Franky and what Franky was doing to her body.  Franky’s hands gripping at her flesh, kneading it, her fingers digging into her skin roughly, possessive and controlling.  The wet heat of an open mouth pressed against her, a tongue licking, lips sucking hard enough to bruise skin, marking her, claiming. 

Erica’s hips arched forward, pressing into Franky, thrusting unconsciously as her hands clawed at the brunette, trying to draw Franky closer, wanting to draw Franky inside of her as wanton, desperate, unconstrained sounds escaped from her throat.  She hadn’t known she was capable of making sounds quite like the ones she was making then, though she had dreamt about it.  She had longed to completely give into her desires, to  moan as loudly as she wanted to, to say the filthy things that came into her head, to beg for what she wanted, to take what made her wet until she came.

Franky’s hand moved to cover her breast and Erica breathed in sharply, feeling the touch acutely despite the material and her shirt of bra.  Instinctively, Erica’s hand moved to cover Franky’s, holding her hand in place and applying pressure, encouraging more force. 

Franky moaned into Erica’s neck, nipping at the tender skin there, and then she began to grope Erica’s breast. 

The touch was forceful and sure and it made Erica’s eyes squeeze shut in ecstasy.  Her nipple was so hard, so deliciously tender.  Franky’s palm pressing against it as she handled Erica’s breast made the blonde pant and squirm where she was trapped between the bench and Franky.  It made tears of pleasure leak from her eyes, and Erica could feel herself getting wetter and the urge to hump became almost overwhelming.

Erica lifted her hand to cover Franky’s again, but this time instead of encouraging the brunette touch her more forcefully, she held Franky’s hand where it was, keeping it still against her breast. 

As Erica held her in place, Franky’s lips pulled completely away from the blonde’s skin for the first time since they had started kissing, and she looked at Erica questioningly.

“Do you want to stop?” 

There was tenderness in Franky’s gaze, but also an incredible hunger that made Erica draw in a deep, shuddering breath. 

Erica shook her head, too aroused to speak.

There was a hunger inside of her too, one that had been denied for far too long and it needed to be satisfied.  She needed this, she needed Franky and release like she needed water and oxygen and the sun. 

With her eyes still locked on Franky’s, Erica began to drag Franky’s hand down her torso and then between her legs.

Franky breathed in sharply.

“You’re sure?” Franky whispered, teasing her fingers beneath the helm of Erica’s skirt, stroking the soft skin of her inner-thigh lightly.

Erica shuddered at the touch, at the promise of those fingers moving higher. 

Her eyes squeezed shut and her lips parted in a silent moan.

“Yes,” Erica managed to groan out as her eyes fluttered open.  “Please,” she added submissively as she stared beseechingly into Franky’s eyes.

Franky dipped her head down and captured Erica’s lips again.  Her fingers slipped from beneath Erica’s skirt as they began to kiss again and Erica released a sound of protest against Franky’s lips, arching her hips forward and moving them rhythmically against Franky, unconsciously showing Franky what she wanted. 

The suggestiveness of the motion and the need that spoke of excited Franky greatly and she nipped at Erica’s throat eagerly as her hands moved to the blonde’s ass and squeezed, hard.

“Oh,” Erica gasped, her lips curling up in pleasure as she tilted her head back, giving Franky more access to her neck.  “Yes,” she panted, “Oh god.”

Franky tugged forcefully at the pencil skirt hugging Erica’s thighs, and Erica moaned again.  The sound was like fingers on her clit and Franky groaned hotly before giving Erica’s skirt another firm tug, slowly inching it up Erica’s thighs until it was bunched above the blonde’s hips.

When Franky’s fingers moved to the apex of Erica’s thighs and her fingers pressed against the crotch of Erica’s panties, the dampness of the material tore a moan from her, and she buried her face in Erica’s neck, groaning “God, Erica,” as she began to stroke Erica through her panties.

“Kiss me,” Erica breathed out roughly as Franky’s fingers teased her.  “Kiss me,” she said again, repeating the words until Franky’s mouth found her own.

As they kissed, Franky’s fingers pushed the crotch of Erica’s panties to the side and her fingers were able to touch Erica’s naked sex for the first time.  It was intoxicating.  Erica was hot, and so very wet, and Franky wanted to be inside of her so badly her skin itched with the wanting.

Erica’s eyes widened and a sharp cry escaped from her as Franky slid two fingers knuckle deep inside of her.  A long, deep sigh escaped from Erica’s lips at the sudden penetration and her fingers tightened around Franky’s arm, squeezing at her bicep.

“Is this what you want?” Franky breathed out, her lips curving up cockily as she stared at Erica. 

Her words drew a tantalizing moan from Erica and the blonde’s body arched towards her, straining forward as if pulled by an invisible leash.   Erica’s eyes closed and her lips parted slightly; her expression was a portrait of ecstasy. 

Franky’s breath quickened and her mind whirled as she began to understand what was turning Erica on.

“Tell me it’s what you want,” Franky continued, her voice deliciously rough as she stilled her fingers inside of Erica and pulled her head back slightly so that she could see Erica’s face.  “Tell me,” she insisted as Erica watched her with parted lips and glassy eyes, her inner-walls clenching at Franky fingers, trying to make the fucking continue even though Franky had stopped.

“Franky…” Erica whined, shifting her hips impatiently.

“Tell me,” Franky demanded.

“I want it,” Erica sighed, her eyelashes fluttering slightly as she clenched around Franky’s fingers, coating them in a new wave of wetness.

Franky smiled, vindicated.  She had never been so pleased to be right.  Erica was not a woman who wanted pedestrian sex.  She didn’t want soft, safe, polite love-making.  She wanted passion.  She wanted it hard and dirty.  Erica didn’t want to be cradled like a fragile ceramic figurine.  Erica wanted to be taken.  She wanted to be fucked.

“What do you like?” Franky asked, beginning to move her fingers once again, slowly but steadily.

“You,” Erica breathed out, her eyes rolling back as Franky’s fingers stroked her, too aroused to do anything but tell the truth.

“Me?” Franky breathed out in that playful way that both frustrated and aroused Erica so much.  “What am I doing?” Franky asked a moment later, a wicked, sensual note merging with the teasing quality of her voice.

“You’re…” Erica began, but she didn’t say anymore, she trailed off, not able to force the words past her lips.

“I’m what?” Franky asked as she thrust into Erica particularly strongly.

Erica’s eyes closed and she gasped as white-hot tendrils of pleasure expanded throughout her entire body.

“What am I doing, Erica?” Franky whispered, leaning in to kiss Erica’s throat softly as she pumped steadily in and out of the blonde.  “What am I doing to you?”

“You’re fucking me,” Erica whispered, her voice barely audible as her eyes squeezed shut.  A shudder ran through her entire body as the words fell from her lips and her hips canted forward helplessly.  “You’re fucking me,” she whispered again, the words coming easier this time.   “Fuck me,” she gasped, clutching at Franky’s body hotly, every dirty utterance exciting her more.

“You want me?” Franky whispered, slapping her hand against Erica’s ass before gripping the firm, round globe tightly, digging her fingers into the pliant flesh.

“Yes,” Erica breathed out.  “Please.”

“Please what?” Franky asked, her eyes closing momentarily in pleasure when she felt Erica shiver in her arms.

“Make me come,” Erica said breathily, panting against Franky’s neck before she bit at the pale flesh anxiously.  “Fuck me,” Erica sighed, as she rolled her hips into Franky, moving with the rhythm of Franky’s fingers.  “Make …” Erica gasped before trailing off to lay a series of hot, messy kisses up Franky’s throat and along her jaw.

“Say it,” Franky ordered as she curled her fingers inside of Erica and then pulled them back, scraping the pads along Erica’s inner-walls in the most delicious way.  “Tell me.”

“Make,” Erica began, but she paused, squeezing her eyes shut. 

She knew what she wanted to say, she knew what she wanted, but she wasn’t the type of woman who said things like that.  She didn’t talk like a pornstar – even though it excited her when pornstars talked like pornstars.  She just couldn’t …

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Franky whispered into Erica’s ear.

Erica groaned as Franky’s phrasing ignited a fire inside of her.  Images of _The Velvet Curtain_ and the wicked pleasures hidden away inside of the club flooded Erica’s heated mind.  She remembered the sounds of whips cutting through the air, she remembered the satisfied groans of the men and women tied to benches or hanging from the ceiling, she remembered the sighs of those having hot wax poured on their skin.  Fragments of the dreams and daydreams she’d had about Franky exploded behind her eyes.  The force of every desire she had ever had, of every desire that she had ever forced down, pushed back, or ignored, slammed into her at that moment, dizzying her with need.

“Make my pussy come,” Erica whispered fervently, lifting her hands to Franky’s face, holding the brunette in place as she looked into her eyes.  “Please fuck me, please make me come.  I need you,” Erica breathed out, words tumbling helplessly from her lips now that she had surrendered to her desires.  “Please, Franky, please.”

“Okay,” Franky whispered as she gazed at Erica, more than a little dazed and completely awed by the force of Erica’s passion.  “I’m gonna make you come,” she promised knowing that she had teased Erica to her breaking point, and that know it was time to deliver.

Franky leaned forward and captured Erica’s lips in a surprisingly tender kiss and her fingers began to fuck Erica in earnest.

Given how wet Erica had been when Franky had first touched her, it didn’t surprise her how quickly she was able to bring Erica to the edge.  Within a minute of two of making her promise, Erica’s soft exhalations of pleasure began to increase in pace and volume, and shortly after that Erica’s hands gripped tightly at Franky’s shoulders, bracing herself for the orgasm she could feel coming.  Franky used her thumb to circle Erica’s clit, and then Erica was shaking in her arms, her hips bucking helplessly into Franky’s hand as her pussy clenched at Franky’s fingers, tugging them further inside of her, holding them in place as she rode out every second of pleasure that Franky could give her.

xxx

“Hi,” Franky breathed out, grinning as she looked down at Erica while the blonde gazed at her dazedly, struggling to focus her mind in the wake of her powerful orgasm.

“Hello,” Erica whispered, smiling gently at Franky, still in the dreamy grip of post-coital euphoria.

“Are you okay?  Are you steady?” Franky asked solicitously.

Erica’s eyebrows knitted in confusion at the question, but a moment later she realized that Franky’s arm was around her waist, supporting the majority of her body weight while she weakly held onto the bench behind her with her right hand.

“Yeah,” Erica breathed out, shifting slightly into a steadier position.  “Thanks,” she murmured, blushing as she looked away from Franky, suddenly very aware of the fact that her thighs were damp and her skirt was bunched up around her waist.  “I’m steady.”

“And satisfied,” Franky murmured playfully, smiling at Erica as the blonde straightened up a bit more and placed her left hand on the bench to help support herself.

“Yeah,” Erica said softly, shyly, though her lips curved up happily as she glanced over at Franky.

“So,” Franky drawled when Erica’s gaze turned thoughtful and her eyes began to lose the dazed look that had been in them immediately after her orgasm.  “Is this the part where you say, ‘go back the mess hall’ and then we never speak of this again?”

Erica was silent for a moment after Franky spoke, using the time to tug her skirt back into place.  When it was back in position, she looked back over at Franky thoughtfully.

It should have been the part where she told Franky to go back to the mess hall.  What just happened between them shouldn’t have happened.  She had shown a ridiculous and possibly even criminal lapse in judgement parting her thighs for Franky the way she just had.  It would have been bad enough if her breach had just been physical, but it hadn’t been just physical.  She’d opened herself up emotionally to Franky as well.  She had revealed a part of herself, a part of her sexuality that she herself didn’t even fully understand to Franky.  She had trusted Franky in a way she hadn’t trusted anyone before.  The personal and professional ramifications of what she’d just done would be significant if anyone were to discover what had happened.

Presently, they’d gotten away with it.  Miraculously, no one had walked in on them.  As far as she could recall no call had come over the walkie inquiring as to Franky’s whereabouts.  The part of the laundry room they were in was a blind spot on the security cameras.  They’d been lucky so far and the smart thing to do would have been to quit while they were still ahead.  The smart thing would have been to do what Franky had said, to send her back to the mess and then never talk about what had happened again.

The thing was that Erica didn’t want to do the smart thing. 

She’d already broken the rules.  If the events of the last twenty minutes were ever discovered, she’d be sacked.  That it just happened one time would be no defense, at least not one that would work.  The damage was done, but she wasn’t.  She still ached, she still wanted, she still longed.  Franky had touched her, but she hadn’t touched Franky, and she wanted to touch Franky.

“No,” Erica breathed out, her gaze soft and gentle as her eyes scanned Franky’s face.  “It’s not.”

She extended her hand towards Franky in invitation. 

If she was going to one day lose her job, her fiancée, and her reputation over this then she was going to fully enjoy it.

Franky smiled and reached out for Erica, allowing the blonde to tug her towards her.

“You’re full of surprises tonight,” Franky murmured, still smiling though Erica could tell that she was surprised that Erica hadn’t immediately tried to end what they were doing.

“You have no idea,” Erica whispered as Franky came to a stop beside her and rested her hip against the bench.

Erica’s lips curved up in a wicked smile and Franky bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes flashing with arousal.

“What—” Franky began, but before she could say another word, Erica was in motion, kneeling down before Franky on the cool tile floor. 

The sight of Erica on her knees before her robbed Franky of speech.  Despite what Erica had allowed her to do before, she hadn’t let herself imagine a scenario like this.  She hadn’t let herself expect to be touched in return, let alone this way. 

Looking up at Franky from her spot on the floor, Erica reached up and curled her fingers into the waistband of the blue track pants Franky was wearing, and then she tugged firmly, pulling the pants and Franky’s underwear down in one solid motion.  When the material pooled at her feet, Franky automatically lifted her legs, clearing her feet of the material clinging to them, and then she was bracing her hands on the bench behind her as Erica’s hands moved to her thighs and began to part them.

Erica moved her hand between Franky’s legs and stroked along the length of her sex with her finger.  The touch was light, almost experimental, but it made Franky shiver and that made Erica’s eyes flash with desire.  Erica stroked her with her finger again.  Franky moaned softly, Erica wet her lips with her tongue, and then her head dipped forward and Franky’s head tipped back as Erica’s tongue followed the path her finger had just taken.

 

The End


End file.
